Spyro: A new Guardian
by Flerovium
Summary: "Where am I?" he asks quizzically. "You are in our realm, Zachary," states a glowing white dragon stepping from a ring of similar dragons. "Who are you and how do you know me?" The figure smiles even though there is no change of tone from it, "We know many things, for we are the ancestors." ... Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Unknown's POV…

* * *

The handsome human opened his eyes to a sight he probably never expected to see. Incredible architecture covered the expansive stone floor he was laying on, but the normality of the situation stopped there. The stone floor on which he lay seemed to float in the vast expanse of space. Large planets loomed in the distance, close enough that he could pick out minute details on their surface while stars shone brightly in the blank expanses of space. A purple haze seemed to permeate everything around, creating a nebula effect in the distance.

"Where am I?" he asks quizzically.

"You are in our realm, Zachary," states a glowing white dragon stepping from a ring of similar dragons.

"Who are you and how do you know me?"

The figure smiles even though there is no change of tone from it, "We know many things, for we are the ancestors."

He rubbed the back of his head, "I don't know why I am not surprised. So are you some sort of god… or rather gods?"

"No, we just keep the balance between your universes, whilst gods only over see one realm."

"Wait 'Realms'? What would those be? Mine and… "

"Yours and the Dragon Realms."

"Dragon Realms? Care to explain?"

"I will try to answer as many questions as possible. We serve as a mediator between the two worlds. While each realm's gods simply work to record the history of the creatures on each world, we are in charge of how those worlds interact with each other. My job is to use my minimal abilities to maintain the balance of both words. While I may influence some events directly, most of my time is spent giving advice to people like you."

"Well? Shoot."

"You were summoned here not by us but by your universe itself, for it is a vast and complex organism. It has told us that you must save the Dragon Realms."

"That makes sense, the universe was born, it is growing faster and faster, and it will die. Now where am I?"

"The Dragons call it Convexity, your people call it subspace. Each name is accurate and incorrect in one fashion or another, but perhaps that is talk for another time?"

"Quick question. Why me?"

"That is hard to say."

"Well say it then. Give it to me straight."

"If you wish. That was our mistake actually. You see we keep track of all conceptions and determine which realm the child should be born into depending on what impact they are predicted to have. Unfortunately a new recruit was toying around in that particular room and made you go to the wrong realm and give the poor expectating Dragoness a miscarriage," he glares at one of the dragons behind him, who looks at the ground with an ashamed look, "You were supposed to survive Malefors attack on the temple along with Spyro and Cynder."

"So…?"

"You were supposed to be a dragon and you still are, at heart," says the ancestor as a swirl of energy envelops the human and leaves a handsome dragon with a very unusual coloring.


	2. Chapter 2

Yrahcaz's POV

* * *

Once the strange light subsides I find that I am on all four and decide to stand but only succeeded in landing on my back. As I lift my head the first thing I notice is my scaly chest, "Whoa! I have scales! What did you do?!"

"Relax we just turned you into what you are at heart. A solid Red dragon whose top quarter is Black and has three Grey pentagons per wing. Now you must go to the realms and meet with the guardians," some of the purple haze forms itself into four dragons, "They are Terredor, Ignitus, Cyril, and Volteer."

"What if I get attacked?"

"We have a sparing partner for you."

"I ain't going to be able to take any of you in a fight. And what does Sparring have to do with everything anyway?"

"You'll see. Matty!"

"I'm here," says a mostly white dragon that has crystals in place of wing membranes and has a fringe of small crystals along the back of her head.

"I recognize that voice. How?"

"Well you should. I am only your girlfriend."

"But, you're a dragon!"

"Well I have a form in your native realms and in the dragon realms."

"I knew you were heavenly but not like this. And how do I know it is actually you?"

"You remember your first kiss, right?"

"Yes it was heavenly."

"Well compare this to it," she says before pressing her delicate lips against mine running her tongue just behind my teeth on my upper palate bringing pleasure I haven't felt since summer break started all those months ago.

"My girlfriend is the only one who knows that about me. You pass the identity test."

"Now how do I know it is actually you? Tell me something I've only told you."

"Well I can tell you two things. You once held a beauty contest for all genders. You not only entered but you appointed yourself judge. Needles to say you not only took first place but second and third too."

"Okay you pass. No need to say the second thing."

"Really? You did that? How conceded can you be?" comments the lead ancestor barely hiding his laughter, "Anyway let's get to the training."

After Training…

* * *

"Could you have made it any more exhausting?"

"Yes we could easily run you into the ground. Fortunately for you, you mastered your Shadow element before then. Have fun," they say before the blackness of unconsciousness takes hold.


	3. Chapter 3

An undetermined amount of time later…

* * *

"Where am I?" I ask as I slowly get up and examine my mountainous surroundings.

"In the mountains," comments Matty.

"Nah duh, Sherlock. I meant where are the mountains and where are we in them?"

"First, no need to be rude. Secondly, welcome to the Dragon Realms!"

"Is it all mountains?"

"No about half a day's walk from here is a swamp and in that swamp is the temple of the guardians."

Before I can say anything about ten apes appear and surround us.

"Well crap, apes."

"What are they doing here?" I ask as the biggest one steps up.

"I am Ivan," he introduces.

"Ivan the Pigeon, Ivan the Terrible or Ivan the Timid?" I comment lazily.

"I will pretend not to hear that. W-"

"Oh, so Ivan the Pigeon."

"I don't even know what a pigeon is!"

"Well then let me elaborate."

"Zach what are you doing?" whispers Matty.

"A pigeon is a very stupid and sickly bird that has a tendency to run in front of moving cars. Oh did I mention they are also ugly? Not the ugliest though that goes to vultures and turkeys."

"Silence! I will not stand for this disrespect!" snaps the ape, "We have been sent by our master to recruit dragons into his servitude."

"They won't be going with you," comments a voice behind the commander.

As the commander is distracted I attempt to tackle him only to be side stepped and dealt the worst pain I've ever felt in my life. As I turn around I find a semi-deep gash along my right side, from my forearm all the way to my rear leg. In a last ditch effort I attempt to attack the commander with my tail only for the arrowhead-shaped end to get sliced off, just under where it attaches to the rest of my tail. Taking the title of worst pain ever.

Matty's POV…

* * *

After dispatching or scaring off the remaining apes I grab the purple newcomer before he can leave, "What are you doing we need to get him to the temple before my boyfriend dies of blood loss."

He points to the east, "The temple is that way."

"Do you think you could show me… I never got your name."

"Spyro, the names Spyro. And no I need to get to Dante's Freezer and rescue Volteer."

"Damnit Spyro be a man and do something for once in your life."

"No need to make it personal. I'll help you carry him there and from there it's all you."

The flight only took ten minutes, as soon as we were within walking distance Spyro left.

"Thank you Spyro," I say as I help Zach to the temple and across the river, "Someone! Help! My boyfriend's hurt!"

"What is the mea-" starts a middle aged fire dragon, before noticing Zach and I.

"Thank the ancestors!" I cry, "Someone's home! Can you help him?"

"What happened?" he asks as he carefully takes him inside.

"We were hiking in the mountains when a group of no less then ten apes attacked! We would have been in far worse condition if a purple fellow named Spyro hadn't saved us and guided us back here. How is he?"

He places Zach on the 'bed' which is more a stone slab covered in straw, "I can't do anything about the tail, however I can bandage his side."


	4. Chapter 4

Later Zach POV…

* * *

As I wake I see a stone roof over my head, " _How'd I get here?_ " I wonder briefly before the events previously come rushing back, " _Matty! Is she alright?"_ I ask myself as I rush up. Only to feel as if two huge hammers are slamming into my temples.

"Ow my head," I groan as I lay my head down and wait for the spinning to stop.

"You okay sweetie?" asks the pleasant voice of Matty.

"My head," I groan once again, "It won't stop spinning."

I hear the thump of a bucket placed next to me, "Drink."

"But I'm not thirsty," I lie.

"You've been out for almost three days. You must drink."

"Fine," I sigh in defeat before slowly, tentatively taking a sip of the water.

"Good boy," she says with a condescending tone, "Now you should be feeling much better."

"Don't talk condescending to me," I say before attempting to gulp down the rest only to succeed in dumping the water and getting a bucket stuck on my head.

"I see you're awake," say a highly energetic and rapid voice.

"Clearly. And there is no bucket on my head," I comment as my voice comes back amplified by said bucket.

"There is," argues the voice.

"Prove it," I comment.

"Well for one your looking the wrong way. What else?" he asks as he thinks, "Oh yeah and I can see it. Let me see if I can remove it."

A bit of pulling later and my head is freed from it's wooden prison, "Hello I am Yrahcaz," I hold out my claw, "And you are?"

Without taking the handshake he introduces himself, "I am Volteer, Electrical Guardian, scholar, and intellectual extraordinaire."

"I don't know about here, but it's rude to not shake hands where I'm from."

"Za- I mean Yrahcaz, they don't have handshakes here."

"Oh, how about we demonstrate?" we say before demonstrating.

"That is an amazing tradition! I'll start using that! Where did it come from? As a matter of fact where are _you_ from?"

"Matty and I come from a place known as the town of Porter, Texas, it's part of America."

"It will be fascinating to find out more of your traditions. I shall look up your home in my books."

"Have fun," _because it won't be in them._

"I see your awake and well," says Ignitus as Volteer leaves, "The vision pool shows that you are to be a great dragon. As such Volteer and I have decided to train you as a guardian."

"What element will I be guarding?"

"That is not how it works. A guardian is a dragon who is quite adept at their respective element and has vowed to help all species of the realms no matter how extraneous their demands may be."

"Well what element will I be using?"

"Whatever your best at. But first flight training."

"I can't fly."

"That can change."


	5. Chapter 5

"This is amazing, incredible, prodigious!" I call as I cartwheel through the sky still surprised at the speed at which they taught me.

Upon landing, very badly might I add, Matty nuzzles my snout, "So did you like it?"

"It was the best thing ever experienced! Except the landing that was horrible,"

"Good, now you are to share Volteer's room," states Ignitus stopping in a large room with hoops fixed at various points, "After you go through a flight course and combat training."

Later…

* * *

"I'm so glad I will have a roommate! An intellectual equal at that!" exclaims Volteer as he leads me to his quarters.

"Ugh, I'm so sore, I need to get to a bed. Where is the room?"

"Right through this door," he says as he opens said door revealing a room that looks like it was the victim of a Tornado and Hurricane that did the horizontal mambo and don't know how to clean up after themselves.

"What happened?! No, no, no this won't do," I say before starting to clean, "Volteer you help."

The following morning…

* * *

"Finally we're done," I say laying down on the pallet I made from some of Volteer's cushions and blankets.

"This room hasn't been this clean since I became a guardian."

"How long ago was that?"

"Ten years."

"Anyway, why couldn't I be Matty's roommate? We would have both enjoyed it."

"You certainly would," he replies with a smirk.

"We aren't at that point in our relationship!" I exclaim.

"Her next heat would have changed that."

"Good point. Now I sleep."

Later…

* * *

"Wake up," whispers a gruff and semi angry voice.

"I sleep," I mumble.

"Dammit boy wake up! This is the fourth time in the last hour I've attempted to wake you. Don't make me dump freezing water on you."

"Do it. I dare you," I say without moving.

"So be it," is all I feel as I get jolted awake by supercooled water.

"Gah!" I exclaim jolting awake, "That's cold! Where'd you get supercooled water! You're an earth dragon!" I cry as I follow Terredor.

"I got Cyril's help. Now who are you?"

"Sorry, I am Yrahcaz, Guardian in training," we arrive at the vision room, "What is this about, Terrador?"

"Stand at the center of the vision room."

"What now?" I ask as I get situated.

"Raise your left claw and repeat after me. I Yrahcaz Byford,"

"I Yrahcaz Byford."

",Promise to be chivalrous, honest, helpful, and trustworthy."

",Promise to be chivalrous, honest ,helpful, and trustworthy."

"I hereby follow the Guardian Code for as long as I live."

"I hereby follow the Guardian Code for as long as I live."

"Way to go. You are now a guardian."

"Way to go. You are now a guardian."

"No, don't repeat that part! Anyway you must go to Concurrent Skies in case Spyro fails."

"If you can, try to follow Cynder and deactivate Malefor's portal, again if Spyro fails."

"You don't have much faith in Spyro. Do you?"

"Ignitus does, however no harm in planning ahead."


	6. Chapter 6

Later…

* * *

As I fly I find a large floating, beautiful crystalline land far from the temple. As I am dodging the random strikes of lightning the sound of flapping cuts through the wind above. Looking skyward I see the 'Terror of the Skies'.

 _She doesn't see me,_ I think before smiling, _Looks like my countershading has worked out._

Making a rash decision I decide to intercept her, 'accidently on purpose' bumping into her in the process, "Sorry about that pretty lady. I seem to have gotten lost."

"Who are you?" asks the dragoness in a slightly demonic tone.

"I'm Yrahcaz. Wait a minute!" I exclaim in recognition, "You're Cynder! Terror of the Skies, Maker of Widows and Destroyer of Villages! OMGoodness I'm a big fan! I loved when you enslaved the Manweersmalls and took over Munitions Forge. Oh, the best time was when you managed to capture the guardians. Man was that such a big cliche!"

"What's a cliche?"

"Don't worry about that it's a good thing," I lie, "Did I mention how beautiful you are? Heck you could enter a beauty pageant and not only take first but, second and third too!"

"Well I am the most beautiful creature in the universe."

"By far, and believe me when I say every guy, even a few girls, in my home village share that sentiment," _even though I live in a town known for it's large furry, or rather scalie, population._

"And which village is that?"

"The first you attacked. Why don't you head back and bask in the glory?"

"Okay!" but before she can go a low booming voice, like a clap of thunder, seems to emanate from the air surrounding us.

"You fool!"

"Master!" she assumes a semi kneeling position while still flying.

"Don't you see that he is leading you away from Ignitus!? Or are you too conceded?"

"He said I was well liked."

"He also called you Terror of the Skies, Maker of Widows, and Destroyer of Villages. All negative things. He is distracting you while that purple whelp is freeing Ignitus."

"Is that true?" she asks all traces of evil missing, now looking more like a poor abused child.

"This is hard but, yes. I'm just distracting you. However we can change that if you find your inner light and join me, join the guardians even! You have only been convinced that Malefor is controlling you. He left the decision making to you, for he only gives suggestions. I'm afraid you made those widows of your own free will."

She lands on the ground below, tears streaking down her face, "I-I'm a genocidal psychopath, as such I do not deserve to live. Do you think you could kill me?" she presents the delicate skin of her throat to me, "and make it quick."

"No, you can have a second chance. Just come with me and your past will mean nothing."

"I-if you won't do it I will," she says as she brings her tail blade up to her throat.

Before I am even aware of having the thought I am on top of her, foreclaws on her wings, rear claws pinning her tail, and my snarling face mere inches from hers, "Dammit woman! I give you an opportunity to have a better future and you'd rather throw your life away! What is wrong with you! You know some people where I'm from believe that suicide will send you to hell!? I can't help but think they're right, and I'm agnostic for crying out loud!"

"C-could you get off me?" she asks in a meek voice, obviously terrified at my outburst.

"Will you try to die?"

"No."

"Good follow me," I say all previous signs of anger gone.

Before I turn Cynder lets out a yelp and glares at me with an evil never before seen, "Good with that light extinguished I can complete my mission, but first I will kill you!"

"If you can catch me!" I call as I rocket off pushing my wings to the limit, out speeding her in the process, as I break out of the cloud layer and hover, "Ha! I'm too fast!"

"No you're not. For I am Shadow… I am death," says a voice evily as I feel the piercing pain of a bite on the sides of my neck.

As we are falling Cynder continues to slash at my semi-limp body and all I can say before the bliss of unconsciousness claims me is, "Even in death, I forgive you."


	7. Chapter 7

"Ow," I groan as I wake.

"Your awake!" calls a semi-familiar voice.

"Well hello Cynder. Have you decided to join us?" I ask as I turn to see a smaller version of the dragon that nearly killed me.

"I'm here ain't I?"

"Where exactly is here?"

"You are at the temple."

"How'd I get here?"

"Well what you said surprised my darkness enough for me to drop you off where Ignitus can find you. He brought you back."

"So Spyro succeeded."

"As it would seem. Anyway in apology for almost killing you I will give you my servitude. Will you accept, master?"

"Are you willing?"

"Yes."

"Will you be happy?"

"Yes, it will help me deal with my past, more or less."

"Alright then, gift accepted. Dismissed."

"Your alive!" calls Matty as she envelops me in a crushing hug, being careful of my neck, and giving a nice open palmed slap to my face.

"What was that for?"

"For worrying me so much!" the states adjusting my bandages a bit.

"What does it look like under them?"

"Lots of pus and blood. At least you will have another scar to add to your handsome toughness."

"I'm not tough, if anything these scars show how non-tough I am."

"Don't talk like that," she gives me a passionate kiss, "In my eyes you will always be tough."

"How long was I out?"

"A week."

"No wonder I feel well rested," my stomach rumbles, "and hungry. Can I move?"

"Yes, even though you did lose a lot of blood. But, that was a week ago."

"Good," I say as I slowly rise, being sure to not move my neck too much as we walk to the cafeteria in silence.

"Hello!" says Volteer as we enter, "You have been ordered by the guardians to train Cynder."

"I just woke up give me time. What do you got to eat?"

"Ah, yes we have Venison for you. Over here," he says motioning to a platter of meat.

A few minutes after I get to it there is nothing left but a few crumbs.

"That was good," I say before releasing a little burp, "That is a sign that the tank is full."

As I am lounging around a familiar dragoness enters, "Ah, master are you ready for training?"

I push a plate of meat to her, "Eat first, for we are about to embark on a journey up the tallest mountain in the Davis Mountains."

She takes a break from eating, "Where are those?"

"Oh forgive me, you've only been here a week. the Davis Mountains is the name I've given to the previously unnamed nearby mountains. Before you ask they are named after the closest mountains to my hometown, even though they were still a long, long way away. About a nine hour flight, if you take your time."

"Wow that's far."


	8. Chapter 8

2 days after the start of the trip…

* * *

"When will we get there?" complains Cynder.

"We're here, now we must climb."

"Up that thing. Now?"

"No," I grab the tents and mole-made MREs from her pack, "You will set up camp. I will set up dinner and light a fire."

"I can't put up the tents, I don't know how."

"What better way to learn then to try it yourself," I pause as I add more fuel to the now roaring fire, "Enjoying the view?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"I've been around you for two days straight I know what you do when you think I'm not paying attention, as well as what you do when you think I'm asleep. I don't judge."

"How did you know I think your butt is cute."

"I didn't."

"Crap."

"So are you done with the tent?" I ask turning around to a hilarious sight, Cynder tangled in a mess of fabric and tie-downs.

"I'm still on mine."

After having a nice laugh at her predicament I free her, "You were on it all right. Now go see to the fire," within minutes both tents are up.

"Now eat."

"Master? Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"In the morning you take down the tents and make sure the fire is out."

"Yes, master. Thank you.

Later that night…

* * *

I am awakened by the sound of quiet sobbing, "Cynder, what's wrong?"

"I realized something."

"What did you realize?"

"That I love you, however I'll never be able to to act on it."

"Why's that?"

"Y-you already have a mate."

"Two things, we haven't mated and it is an open relationship."

"For the second time tonight thank you."

"On an unrelated note if you need a shoulder to cry on I have one."

"How'd you lose your tail tip?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure."

"First off you must understand I'm not from this realm, secondly I lost the tip of my tail to the blade of an ape commander, just a few hours after I got it. 'Tis a shame, I really liked it."

"What realm are you from than?"

"I am from a world inhabited by a sort of hairless ape species called Humans, aka _Homo Sapiens Sapiens_."

"Are there dragons in your realm?"

"They are considered a mythical creature, so sort of."

"What did you do as a hu-man?"

"I was studying to become a Herpetologist."

"Oh, so you study Herbs?"

"Reptiles and amphibians. Mainly reptiles, I could care less about amphibians. It's a good thing I have effectively become a reptile."

"What is your favorite reptile?"

"That would be Salvadori's Monitor, aka Papua New Guinean Monitor, tree crocodile, artellia, etc. However you probably have a different name for them. Just in case you do, they are black with yellow spots and have a tail that is more then twice their length. Did you know they are the world's longest monitor, if you count their tail the longest is fifteen foot seven inches. The largest overall, not counting the tails, is the Komodo Dragon, which are approximately ten feet with tail. Almost as long as two average adult human males! If you want to know where they live then I will tell you. They tend to live in mangrove swamps and rainforests."

In my excitement I fail to notice as Cynder approaches me until her soft and unused lips touch mine. Taking the gift of her first kiss I send a heavily weakened shadow flame to massage the inside of her mouth and tongue causing her to release an involuntary moan.

After a few pleasant seconds she abruptly breaks off the kiss, "That was stupid," she says dejectedly, "I shouldn't of done that."

"It was fine."

"No it was horrible. I should've been paying attention to what my body was doing."

"It felt good, not as heavenly as my first, but still amazing nonetheless."

"I'm moving too fast."

"We've done nothing but be around each other for two days straight, feelings are bound to come to the surface. And love makes everybody do strange things."

The next day halfway up the mountain…

* * *

"So since I like animals I decided to volunteer at Friends of Texas Wildlife," I stop as I see something I've only seen in the wild but never held, "Cynder! Look!"

"What is it?"

"It's a _Varanus salvadorii_. One of those Monitors I talked about. I've never tamed one, stay here," I say as I move close enough to pick out individual scales, yet it doesn't budge.

"Hello little fella," I say as I reach to the lizard, palm outstretched, "There, there, just climb onto my shoulders," I am surprised at how it seems to obey before heading to where Cynder stands.

"What's this?"

"A new friend."

"Does it have a name?"

"Well these monitors do not have external sexual dimorphism… how about Salvadori, It's a genderless name."

"What does sexual dimorphism mean?"

"Distinct difference in size or appearance between the sexes of an animal in addition to difference between the sexual organs themselves. In other words, it's what lets you tell gender just by looking at them."

"Oh,"

"Onwards to the peak. Where we will camp."


	9. Chapter 9

Later…

* * *

I am abruptly awakened by a sort of stifling heat and humidity. I attempt get up only to be stopped by a chain attached to a colbalt blue collar around my neck. Following the chain down I find the otnher end attached to a similar collar around a wounded black dragoness laying in a pool of half dried blood.

"Cynder! You better be alive," I call as I put an ear to her chest hoping to hear a heartbeat. After a few tense moments I discern a very weak beat.

"Good," I look around for the satchel I always carry, but just finding Salvadori seemingly enjoying the suffocating heat, "Where the hell is it! I need the first aid kit in there."

"Are you looking for this?" asks a rather familiar voice.

I turn to see a very familiar ape commander, "So, Ivan the Pigeon returns!"

"I told you I am an Ape not a Pigeon!"

"Are you stupid?"

"No."

"Stupid say what?" I say with speed that blends it into one word.

"What?"

"Yep, you're stupid."

He looks like he wants to kill me, "Anyway-"

"Aww," I interrupt in a baby voice, "How cute, baby's first murderous thought."

"If I could kill you I would, but master wants you alive for his plans. Y'know he lost his servant and all. Now I will return your purse say… if you agree to come with me quietly."

"I don't use purses, for I am not a sissy like you. Anyway I agree to the terms. Just let me treat her," once I finish with her Ivan unlocks the collar and I follow him to a portal.

"Just enter the portal. The Dark Master is waiting."

Once through I am greeted by what looks like how a movie would portray Hell, "Who knew? Hell does exist," I kick a dragon skull across the ground, "And it's a dump. Why did you attack our camp and capture us?"

"Well well well," booms a voice, "If it isn't the newest guardian. Welcome to my humble abode."

I look at the various bones scattered about and back at the large dragon, "How can one so great live in such a trashy, abysmal place. Y'know you're the most popular dragon in my home town. Every girl in my hometown wants you, even a couple guys. And might I say you are a very healthy dragon myself."

"Flattery will not work on me."

"You're right you need a brain to be flattered."

Before I even have time to think a set of claws rake across my side, tearing the flesh as I am thrown against the wall.

"You will regret every insult you throw at me."

"How can I regret something that felt like a cool breeze? It actually felt good in this hellhole."

"It didn't hurt?" I can fix that. He digs one of his cracked talons into the flesh of my chest, almost down to the bone, "Then I will make sure you stay alive long enough feel this cut."

He slowly drags the talon through my muscle causing me to almost pass out from the pain, "Enjoying yourself? Does seeing someone suffer somehow make you feel better about you sad, miserable life Malefor?"

"Yes, one hundred percent."

"Well I have something for you."

"Oh?"

"Come I'll whisper it," when he does I hit him in the face with the strongest Shadow Breath I can muster, "Go to Hell! Hardly necessary though, you are already there."

"You dare fight me?! You will die!"

"If I die then I will be liberated from this cruel world."

"Don't you wish to remain with the Dragoness' that you love?"

"They'll manage without me."

"Very well, I'll bring you to the brink of death but make sure you survive."

"If you can, for I can fight. After all I am a guardian."


	10. Chapter 10

A week later…

* * *

"I think I've recovered enough to attempt escape. I'll distract them while you take off," I whisper.

"One issue," comments Cynder.

"What's that?"

"We are sorta chained together."

"Oh, I'll defend then."

"How will we get past the guards?"

"I will create a black mist using my Shadow element."

"That will help us how?"

"You know that sort of strange messaging you got from kissing me?"

"Yes?"

"Well that was my shadow mist at work."

"So you plan on massaging them from all sides at once with it?"

"Yes, I'll fill the room and that portion of the hall and while the hall is blacked out and the guards relaxed we simply walk out. However once we emerge from the cloud we will be in plain sight of any other guards. That means as soon as we get outside we must run until we are about to pass out from exhaustion."

"Well let us go!"

A day and a half later…

* * *

"There's a good sleeping area," I comment pointing to a few rocks in the vast plain.

"I don't know about you but I'm about ready to pass out."

"Same."

When I am woken up at the break of dawn by a sudden piercing cold I feel a strange warmness on all sides, minus the back where the freezing cold is.

"Cynder?" I ask in disbelief at the dragoness snuggling me in her sleep, "It's alright, I love you to. Now I just have to not freeze," I comment before picking up an uncontrollable shiver.

"Yrahcaz?" asks Cynder, woken by my shivering, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah I-I'm f-f-fine."

"No you're not, you're shivering."

"D-don't w-worry."

"Don't worry! Your freezing! Light a fire for crying out loud!"

"No, t-too much attention."

"You arrogant guys," she mumbles as she gathers tender assembling it outside, "Now light it."

"No,"

"Damn it! I said light it!" she grabs my snout and seems to look into the depths of my soul, "Now."

"Okay, chill. No need to go ape shit crazy on me. Pun intended," I say lighting it.

Less then five minutes later a gruff voice speaks up, "Who are you and why are you here, dragons?"

Looking up at the black-furred cheetah owner of the voice, "No need to say 'dragon' like it was a Cockroach that snuck into your Whataburger when you weren't looking."

"I will ask again, Who. Are. You."

"What's the magic word?"

"Now."

"Nope not it. Come on it's not that hard."

"Please," he says through clenched teeth.

"See? It wasn't that hard," I turn to Cynder, "Look at me, teaching grown-ups manners."

She glares at me as we are shackled, "Your taunting is going to get you killed someday, heck it almost did a little more than a week ago."

"Oh, no, I wasn't taunting Malefor, I was straight up insulting him."

"Follow to the city," the cheetah orders.

"What's the magic word?"

"Please," he says once again through clenched teeth.

"Okay. Lead the way."

"The guardians will love to see my haul," he mumbles.


	11. Chapter 11

In Warfang…

* * *

"You arrested them!" calls Terrador, "They are the dragons that we were looking for! Unshackle them."

"But they were tres-"

"I don't care what they were doing. Unshackle them NOW! That's an order."

"Yes sir," he says as he removes the shackles from our foreclaws.

"And the chokers."

"Sir, those are made from a metal we do not use."

"We can get out of these. Cynder follow my lead."

"You can?"

"Yes and I call it Shadow Dash," I say as we become a shadow with the ground and move out from under the chokers.

"How?" asks Terrador quizzically.

"Did you forget?

"Forget what?"

"I'm the guardian of Shadow."

"Well get something to eat and go sleep, you look very much tired."

"We sprinted for a day and a half straight."

A few nights later at the dragon temple…

* * *

"Say Volteer do you have anything to read?"

"Yes, lots and lots to read, assay, decipher, construe! Why?"

"I'm bored. Where are your most entertaining books?"

"Above the bed you made."

"Thanks," I say before looking over them, occasionally taking one out and reading the summaries and first pages.

"What do you think of my collection?"

"You really want to know what I think."

"Yes, why not?" he asks hesitantly

"Well I think you really need to get laid."

"I'm afraid I am unfamiliar with that term."

"'Laid' in yalls terms would mean the same thing as 'to be mated'."

"Why should I?"

"Because this much smut just screams virgin, a late twenties early thirties virgin."

"I'll let you know that I am only twenty-five."

"Heck even the few books you've written are all smut. Don't get too sad I have written two half pages of smut myself. Half-pages being the key word."

"I'm afraid I've lost my old charm with age."

"Women like twenty year olds and women like virgins. What's on the other shelf?"

"My textbooks."

"I think I'm moving my bed over there. However don't get rid of the smut, I might read some eventually. On another tangent is there any special Dragoness' in your life?"

"During my childhood I had one, but I had to leave her because I became a guardian."

"When I became a guardian I didn't have to give up Matty."

"You didn't have parents that thought that a guardian shall not be involved with a commoner like herself."

"Why did you listen? Because to me it screams control freak."

"My parents raised me to think that I am incapable of making proper decisions until I was twenty-one."

"And when did you become a guardian?"

"Fifteen, the age at which one is legally considered an adult."

"So for six years you had to listen to parents despite the fact that you were a full grown adult."

"Yes, that is accurate."

"Good thing I don't have to deal with control freak parents."

"As a matter of fact where are your parents? I doubt they would allow their child to hike through dangerous mountains alone."

"Two things the mountains are quite peaceful and I wasn't alone I had my girl."

"Two replies, the long scar on your side and lack of a tail tip says otherwise, and Matty is not exactly an adult, neither are you."

"You said fifteen is the age of consent, right?"

"Yes. However it is quite clear you are both thirteen."

"We are sixteen."

"Oh."

"Now tomorrow you will take me to your parents house, afterwards we will visit your childhood sweetheart."

"Luckily they live directly across from each other."

"Back to the previous topic, what was her name?"

"Płomień."

"Płomień is polish for Flame. So she is a-"

"Fire Dragon, yes."

"A Polish one at that. So you like Polish Fire Dragons, I'll keep that in mind in case things don't do well with Płomień. Do you have a picture?"

"Uh, yes," he retrieves a piece of parchment from the nightstand near his bed, "She gave this to me my first day of being a guardian so I could remember her by it."

I grab the sketch and see an amazingly beautiful fire dragon, "Woah Volteer, you really know how to pick 'em. She might be a tad old for me by now but at least I have another backup in case things go south with Matty and I."

"Another? Who's the other?"

"Cynder."

"She's thirteen your sixteen it's not legal. And you are too young to be thinking such things."

"I know, I know, but when I considered her I was working under the laws from my homeland."

"What law would that be?"

"The age of consent where I come from is eighteen and virginity usually disappears upon reaching puberty, I'm just an exception. And I wouldn't have considered it if she hadn't given me her first kiss as a gift for allowing her to sleep in my tent with me on the mission we went on."

"I need to have a chat with her."

"It would be best if she didn't know I told you."

"Very well."

"Well I'm gonna have a midnight snack, or rather an early morning snack."


	12. Chapter 12

At the Dining Hall…

* * *

"Hello young Guardian. What are you up at one in the morning for?" asks the night chef.

"Guardian business. And I'll have a bowl of Pineapple cubes with a side of sliced Honeydew."

"Oh, I see your craving fresh fruit. Coming right up."

After a short time I pick up the snack and head to a table before noticing a certain Dragoness sitting at a table in the corner.

"Hey Cynder! Is this seat taken?"

"Really?" she asks as I sit next to her.

"Hey you never know. So you came for a midnight snack?"

"I did, at midnight."

"So you've been sitting here for an hour, why? What's wrong? Wanna talk about it."

"I've been thinking about my past."

"Care to explain?"

"If I'm not under Malefor's control then how do I still remember everything? Everybody I killed, everything I destroyed, all the widows and orphans I made," she starts crying, "What would those people do if they ran into me on the road, run, shout, try to kill me, succeed in killing me. What would they think? Will they lose faith in the guardians for allowing me to live? I could tear the realms apart. I could cause needless death just by existing."

"Don't talk like that! If people have a problem with you then, then they have to go through me!"

"D-do you think you could help me with something?"

"Sure."

"Can you spar with me so I can learn to use my element of Shadow? Considering you are the Shadow Guardian."

"Sure, first off you must know one thing."

"What is that?"

"Shadow is based upon emotion, i.e. you can only hurt someone with it if you feel like killing them," I kiss her with the shadow mist, bringing another moan of pleasure, "As such the shadow used while kissing you felt good because it was made while I was feeling love."

"Oh, shall we continue in the Training Dojo?"

"Sure."

Later/ Volteer's POV…

* * *

Upon not finding Cynder in her room I decide to check the dining hall, not finding her there I ask the night chef, "Have you seen Cynder?"

"That's the black dragoness, right?"

"That's her."

"She sat over in the corner for an hour before your newest guardian came by chatted, shared a kiss and left with her."

"Did you catch where they went?"

"Yes. I was doing some cleaning over there when I heard the girl say, 'Shall we continue in the Tasting Dodo,' or somethin' like that. I presume you know where that is?"

"Thanks," however as I walk into the training room I see a sight I never expected; Yrahcaz on top of Cynder, their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces, in the position of mating.


	13. Chapter 13

A few minutes after Volteer's intervention/Yrahcaz's POV…

* * *

"Are you aware why you were brought to trial here in the Grotto?" asks Terrador

"Sparring, yet I didn't know it was illegal."

"It isn't," puts in Cyril

"Then why am I here?!"

"Mating in public, and pedophillia."

"First off, public? There's no-one around! Secondly, pedophilia?"

"Cynder has not yet passed the age of consent."

"What age is that?" I retort sarcastically.

"Fifteen. She is only thirteen and you are sixteen. Now did you have a previous relationship with Cynder?"

"No, no I haven't had a previous relationship with Cynder, I am wholly loyal to Matty."

"Objection!" calls Volteer, "I have very reliable sources that speak of Yrahcaz kissing Cynder not once but twice."

"The first time was a gift for allowing me to sleep in his tent."

"And why did you want to sleep in his tent?" asks Cyril.

"I was having issues relieving my heat and thought, maybe Yrahcaz could help."

"And would you have helped?" asks Cyril looking at me.

"Yes, I can't not help a friend in need."

"So you have had thoughts of mating before, am I wrong?" asks Terredor.

"I was hoping he would've used his claws first if that didn't work then…"

"However," I interrupt before she says anything to make her look guilty, "Gametes are highly vulnerable to temperature changes. As such I could heat up my body and kill whatever gametes are ready for fertilization; I could also heat up the general area of Cynder's ovaries to accomplish the same thing. Despite the fact that testes and ovaries are vitally important to the survival of a species they are horribly inefficient and take a few days to produce new gametes. All in all, no babies!"

"That still doesn't change the fact that you mated, in public, with a female that is under fifteen, less than a year after becoming guardian."

"That would be true if we had mated, but WE DID NOT MATE!"

"I know what I saw. Cynder was on her back and you were on top of her belly to belly, in the position of MATING!"

"It wasn't mating."

"Oh, then what was it?

"One way to officially win a sparring match is by pinning and basically incapacitating your opponent."

"That story checks out," says Ignitus, after being silent for the whole trial, "Now why were you sparring at one in the morning?"

"Cynder wanted me to teach her how to use her Shadow element."

"Why? Going somewhere?"

"Better to be prepared. You never know."

"I don't usually jump to conclusions but when I do I jump high. I pulled a Cyril and let my pride get in the way," starts Volteer

"Hey!"

"I hope you can forgive me for being a terrible friend. I-if you choose to sever our friendship I will not be surprised and you can share a room with someone else, like Terrador or Cyril."

"I can barely stand Cyril normally, I don't think I can share a room with him," I say as I wrap him in a comforting hug, "Good friendships aren't torn apart by petty things like this. Apology accepted. Let us get some sleep, tomorrow is a big day!"

"The ruling is?" asks Terredor.

"All charges dropped," states Ignitus, "however to avoid potential legal issues you must discontinue your relationship with Cynder for at least two years."


	14. Chapter 14

"Witaj! Pani Volteer. Jestem Strażnikiem cień, nauczyciel i najlepszym przyjacielem twój syna Volteer, Yrahcaz."

"What did he say?"

"He said, 'Ellooooo! Mrs Volteer. I am the Guardian of Shadow, teacher and best friend of your son Volteer, Yrahcaz.'," translates Volteer.

"I know who he is. And It's Madam Ion. You're a guardian, you don't need teachers, you are the teacher," corrects the posh electrical dragoness as she turns to me.

"But I do not know many languages, especially not Polish."

"You only need to know one, so cease immediately."

"Can I call you Prick? I'll call you Prick," I comment.

"Don't call her that!" comments Volteer.

"Your right, so Szanowna Piknięcie will be your name, I do believe Volteer has something to say."

"Um… ah… eh… oh… em…" blabers Volteer tripping over his tongue.

"Just keep going Volteer, just say the letter 'I' and you would have said all of the monophthongs. Clearly you have lost your tongue I'll tell her."

"Don't anger her."

"Why not?"

"I angered her once, never, never again."

"What Volteer was saying was you have no right to control his decisions after the age of fifteen yet you continued to do so 'til the age of twenty-one. Hell just now you did despite him being twenty-five."

"So Volteer doesn't like how I am raising him? Then I will remove him from the family," she says calmly attempting to close the door only for me to stop it with the careful insertion of a claw, "May I help you?"

"Oh, hell no! He's your son! You can't just disown him because he disagrees!"

"Yes I can, for he isn't my son."

"Your his mother, aren't you?"

"Step-mother."

"Oh, so you think that just because he isn't your biological son you can just throw him out like yesterday's garbage!?"

"That's the general id-"

"News Flash! That is not how it works! Who in their right mind would think that is a good idea! That's right you don't have a mind within that empty cavity inside your thick skull."

In the blink of an eye I am pinned down on the road by Ion.

"Oh you gonna mate? I'll be glad to become a step-father," she glares at me followed by a slap, "So, no 'fun'? Then I can only do one thing," I release the strongest, which is decently strong but not too much considering all my training went to my Shadow element, stream of Fire I can muster.

"You dare attack me!?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Then you will die!" she calls as she starts launching bolt after bolt of lightning towards me forcing me to Shadow Dash out of the way of them and hit her from behind. Without giving her time to turn I leap to the air and coat the area with a large cloud of Shadow Mist effectively blinding her as I bombard her with concentrated beams of purplish-black Dark Energy and claws. However I get cocky on one clawed pass and linger for long enough for her to rake three talons across my eye that travels on to leave three deep gashes in my chest, crossing the one made by Malefor. Causing me to scream in pain as I land roughly on on the street.

As I am attempting to stop the bleeding of my chest I hear a feminine voice that seems to only be in my head, "Release me. Let me corse through your body, let me become a part of you and you will win. You will beat her."

"Who is this?" I ask in my head.

"I am everything, the good, the bad, the in between, I am you and you are me."

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

"Very well," before I know it I am standing in beautiful mountains overlooking equally beautiful countryside spoiled only by a single black cloud.

"What am I looking at?"

The cloud forms into a large shadowy dragon and starts speaking with the same voice from before, "This is the place in your mind that you go when you need to calm down."

"I assume you are the face behind the voice? What are you?"

"My name is Kaboa, I am a physical manifestation of this universe."

"Why do you need me to release you?"

"If you release me then you will become more powerful than you ever imagined for you would have my very own energy flowing through you. I am the pathway to abilities most consider unnatural."

"How do I release you?"

"You just have to say 'you are released.'"

"You are released," no sooner than me saying that I feel a comforting coolness spread through my veins.

"Thank you. Now do you wish to see my power?"

"I think I feel it."

"Good," she opens up what looks like a window and I see my unconscious self. I start to move, or more accurately my body does. Until something strange happens, my body gets enveloped in a blue light; I then charge at Ion, the blue evolving into a larger scaryer dragon, striking her just as she releases a thunderbolt causing a large explosion that creates a 10 meter crater and throws Ion against the facade of her house and me across the road.

"What was that!?" I hear Volteer call as the beautiful scenery melts away and is replaced by the scene of the destruction of the street.

"I don't know… I'll just call it Dragon Rush."

"Who are you? You've managed to teach Ion a lesson!"

I turn to the polish accented voice and find a beautiful Fire dragoness, "Hello lady. I'm Yrahcaz, Guardian of Shadow. And you are?"

"Płomień. You're a guardian?"

"Płomień, that name sounds strangely familiar and yes I am."

"I guess I don't have to travel to the temple to apply for the healer position."

"Did we need a healer, Volteer? Volteer?" I turn to the guardian in question to find that he seems to be fully entranced by Płomień, "I know she's the most beautiful dragoness you've ever seen, but we need to act professional. Volteer!"

"Huh, wha? Oh yes, we sent out word that we needed a healer when you nearly died due to Cynder."

"Oh. Well Płomień do you think you could give a demonstration, and/or present us with a degree?"

"The demonstration I can do. For instance, your wounds are already a bit infected," she moves to take a closer look before touching each of them with unbelievably smooth and soft claws, "Your lucky."

"Why's that?"

"The wounds are shallow enough to save your eye and warrant just a bandage plus antibiotic but not shallow enough to not form a permanent scar," she pulls out a roll of bandages, a strange ointment and some gauze from a bag that she has strapped to her side.

"What's that?" I ask motioning to the ointment.

"That is an antibiotic that stings a bit."

"So I have to close my eyes."

"That would be recommended."

I obey only to fall asleep from the soothing movements of Płomień.


End file.
